Whole-house fans, which are typically installed in an attic over an opening in a ceiling, are an effective alternative to traditional (refrigerated) air conditioning, especially in regions with mild climates. The whole-house fan vents air from a structure's occupied space into the structure's attic and is designed to circulate air in a home or building. Specifically, the fan pulls air out of a building and forces it into the attic space. A positive pressure differential is created in the attic that forces air out through the gable and/or soffit vents, while at the same time producing a negative pressure differential inside the living areas that draws air in through open windows or doors. While effective, during the winter months warm air can leak into the attic from the living space through the whole-house fan shutters. Likewise, in warm months, warm air from the attic can leak into the living space through the whole-house fan shutters when the fan is not operational.